Brawl
This is an action where players pit their pirates against other players pirates to see whose pirates are better or stronger. How to brawl? There are three methods to brawl. 1) At the main page, there is a fixed tab at the bottom. Towards the far right, there is a word brawl with two cutlasses. Choose your opponents, brawl and brawl again for confirmation. 2) At the main page, scroll down and stop right after the notifications tab. There you will see 2 columns of boxes. In the middle of the 2nd column, there is a word brawl. Choose your opponents, brawl and brawl again for confirmation. 3) Find someone you want through whatever means (Greetings record? Brawl history? Guild list? Top Brawl of the Day list? etc..). Click the I.D. Click brawl twice for confirmation. Why brawling? Brawling will help you to get in guilds! All top tier guilds and even some low ranking ones will want someone active and brawling. Cause this helps them to guild level up. Therefore, more rewards for everyone. Brawling earns you pence! Two ways to earn pence: Brawl, or selling pirates. Though brawling is the better option as pirates can be used for enhancement. For those wins/lose ratio conscious people. Winning in a brawl gives you Brawl Points (BP), pence and a chance to steal a Message in a Bottle. ( BP is for those in a guild. Accumulate the points to see where you rank and to help your guild level up. ) Losing in a brawl gives you pence. Brawling Mechanics (Taken from Help section) As stated in the Help section in the game; "you'll spend the same amount of ATK as the total cost of the 5 pirates in your Crew." Meaning, if one have a team worth 40 ATK points, everytime an attack is made, only 40 ATK points will be deducted. The victor is decided by the crew with at least 3 pirates left ( Total: 5 pirates ) By arranging the pirates in an order, combos will be activated. Skills too will be in action if a pirate have skills. What are combos and skills? How to activate them? For for information, look at: Combos. Brawling Compatibility #Corsairs are strong against Gypsies.( List of Corsairs ) #Gypsies are strong against Bounty Hunters. ( List of Gypsies ) #Bounty Hunters are strong against Corsairs. ( List of Bounty Hunters ) #Monsters are weak against any type. ( List of Monsters ) Pirates get a boost to ATK and DEF when brawling against their special type. How I remember it ~Elit3Blaze. Use RGB, as respectively as red (bellator), green (sanctus), and blue (maquina). Therefore: *R>G *G>B *B>R *RBG>Monsters Crew Manual way: Tap on Pirates in the menu at the bottom of My Quarters. Tap on ATKCrew/DEF Crew tabto change the pirates for brawling. Automatic: Go to Profile in the menu on the bottom of My Quarters. Cover Fire This allows pirated not in the teams to assist in the Brawl. The top 10 pirates that are not in the ATK/DEF team will be assisting you. Total ATK and DEF of the 10 pirates will be split into 5 equal parts. Thus each pirate in the ATK/DEF team will have an equal share. You can view your total Cover Fire bonus at the brawl confirmation page. Tips #ATK is important to the initiater while DEF is important to the defandant. #Win against higher level players. #Win against highly ranked players during Guild Brawl. #Avoid overly concentrated attacks! 'Combo and Skill Stacking' Combos (Fierce, Saucy, Dandy, Bellator, Maquina, Sanctus), skills, and type advantages actually stack together, meaning each skill bonus is applied to the result of any previous skill bonus, instead of all numbers being based off a pirates raw attack/defense. Too see the affect of this, let's look at the following hypothetical matchup: Pit Fighter Lucy (level 1, 4000 ATK) vs Divine Empress Perlina (level 1, 4900 Defense) Ally Combo: Bellator (10% def up) Ally Combo: Dandy (10% def up) Enemy Combo: Sanctus (10% def up) Enemy Combo: Dandy (10% def up) Ally Skill: Battle Aura (15% atk up) Without stacking, Pit Fighter Lucy would have a 45% atk up (including the type advantage of Bellator vs Sanctus), and Divine Empress Perlina would have a 20% def up, which would give the following numbers Pit Fighter Lucy: 5800 Divine Empress Perlina: 5880 Which would have Divine Empress Perlina winning. However, that's not how the game works. The actual math goes more like this: Pit Fighter Lucy: 4000 + 10% = 4400 + 10% = 4840 + 10% = 5324 + 15% = 6123 Divine Empress Perlina: 4900 + 10% = 5390 + 10% = 5929 Which makes Pit Fighter Lucy the winner! 'Combo Types and Skill Targets' A quick note about skill descriptions, pirate types, and the type advantage: The target listed in pirate skills doesn't quite line up with what the skill affects, but the type type advantage does. For example, pirate skills that say "Corsairs ATK +15%" actually means "Bellator ATK +15%", but the type advantage actually goes based on the "Type" listed on a pirates details page. This means that Golden Warrior Zelia's skill will not affect Battle-Wise Athena, but gold High Priestess Whitley will lose to gold Mermaid Kienna in a brawl with no other skills or combos (Whitley is a Gypsy, Kienna is a Corsair). Guild Brawl (Taken from Help section) A Guild Brawl pits one guild against another in a fierce Brawl. To win? - Accumulate the most Brawl Points ( BP ) within the time limit of 60 minutes or 1 hour. The Rewards? - Given to the winning guild, and also, to the individuals that contributed the most. Interested? Want to join a good guild? Want to start a new guild? Check this out: Opinions on Good Guilds, or ways to make your Guild better.. Credit goes to: Eclipse-AW. Thank him if you found it useful. How it works? *Guild Master initiates the Guild Brawl. *System finds another guild ( Max waiting time = 60 minutes ). *Once found, 60 minutes of standby time given. The time is used in preparation for the Brawl. *Brawl starts. 60 minutes given to accumulate the most Brawl Points. *After 60 minutes, the guild/individuals collect their rewards and then start another Guild Brawl. How to Enter? *Guild Master. Currently, the only one who can initiate a Brawl. *A Guild can enter as many times as thay want. *A Guild Brawl cannot be cancelled. Tips #Receive more BP on winning rather than losing. #Defeating the highest ranked players to earn more BP. #Receive BP only when against the opposing guild. #Receive more BP when winning against someone who have accumulated many victories. #Defeating someone with many defeats will give you less BP. #'Collect your rewards! Once a new Brawl starts, no more rewards!' Planned Updates by the Dev #Guild members too, can initiated a Guild Brawl #Improving the waiting time. Rewards Rewards, as mentioned above, will be given to the the respective people and the guild that won. Rank 1 - 5 Will receive the pirate, Wind Sprite Humita. Victorious Guild All Members will receive 2 items. #A Pirate, Demon Harpy. #A Kraken Draught (Jug). Note that Jugs won this way are now Bound to your account (Since end Spring '14) From 06/18/13 - 06/20/13, the top pirates have been changed. ( Will be leaving them here as a memoir ) Category:Needs Updating Category:Non-card articles